


unusual

by 4419



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers, Weird powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: Seungmin is not in good terms with the wind. It's definitely because he can't control it. Sometimes it annoys him, most of the time it infuriates him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> i've been on hiatus for a while so my works are still rusty, but I do hope you enjoy them ♡
> 
> watch out for errors ehe

Seungmin is not in good terms with the wind. It's definitely because he can't control it. Sometimes it annoys him, most of the time it infuriates him.

He can control rain, kind of. It's difficult to explain and to understand. His relatives says it's ancestral, but it can only be _heired_ to one of every thirty people inside a family. Something about their ancestors having powers in controlling nature and its forms, though it was never explained well through ages at least there is information about it.

 

 

Seungmin remembers quite vividly when he first discovered his _powers._ The weather report said there would be a series of typhoon hitting their area and he got so mad since he won't be able to play outside. He stayed locked up on his room, glaring at the pouring rain. "I wish you stop." Nine year old Seungmin did not expect for the rain to actually comply to his command. But it did. The rain ceased when the little boy whine. The air was still humid, the wind still blowing cold air, and the skies are as gray as it could be. But the rain was gone. The droplets of water still visible from the glass of the window, and the street is still wet.

 

Nine year old Seungmin would believe it was just a funny coincidence but that wasn't the case. The thing is, his aunt Minyoung just happened to sneakily open his bedroom door. Minyoung is his favorite aunt and the woman was just about to surprise him but she got surprised instead.

 

Minyoung is another one of the thirty fortunate relative to have that kind of powers. "Seungminie? Did you just told that rain to stop?" She calmly strides over to where little Seungmin was seated, sitting next to the little boy. Seungmin, as innocent as he was, just nod and looked at his favorite aunt.

 

  
After that incident, Minyoung told him about the gift from their ancestors. She told his parents about it and then they proceed to teach little Seungmin things he couldn't quite grasp at that young of an age.

 

 

Now almost an adult, Seungmin sits on a chair up the covered rooftop of their new house inside the heart of the city, staring blankly at the dull gray sky, ready to scold the rain if it tries to pour down. The wind is blowing so heavily that Seungmin grunts as his hair becomes a mess. He hears a drop from the roof and immediately sighs.

"Stop, I tell you, stop." Seungmin warns the rain. It wasn't long until the rain stops for a moment before pouring heavily. He glares at nothing, watching both the wind and the rain cover the city.

 

Did he mention he hates the rain as well? He does. It's not a personal thing, it's just that he despise the smell it leaves after its done pouring. Or how he needs to put on a raincoat or have an umbrella with him whenever the forecast tells the viewers it's going to rain a whole lot for three days. _Plants can't live without rain, Seungminie._ He can hear his aunt Minyoung telling him.

 

As much as he loves his aunt Minyoung, Seungmin tells himself that she's probably just saying that because her powers involved plants. Although she can rapidly make a seed grow from a sprout to a tree, she can't do it without water.

Still, Seungmin has weird hatred towards the rain, and the _wind_ of course how can he forget that.

 

"I wish I know who controls you, wind. They're probably a mad man whoever they are." Seungmin tells to nobody in particular as the wind grows stronger and the rain pours heavier. Seungmin isn't even trying to stop it at this point.

 

  
*

 

  
Jisung runs with his poor bag covering his head from the rain. He's stupid enough to forget his umbrella. With wet shoes and disheveled clothing, he enters their studio. As he enter, he hears his Changbin hyung grunting through the microphone and sees his Chan hyung lying on the sofa, looking at his phone.

 

"Thanks to you my plan got ruined." Jisung complains, finding something dry to clean his poor bag. Chan didn't reply, probably because he knows who Jisung is talking to. "Can you try rapping without getting angry?"

Changbin sighs, pausing from his recording to look at Jisung with a disinterested face. "That's how I rap Jisung."

"I know, and the wind follows. Now it's even stronger than how the forecast predicted it!" The youngest whine as he sits on the empty spot of the sofa.

 

Changbin stares at him, "Do I look like I wished for this? I never intended to have weird powers."

"Tell that to you great great grandparents." Jisung pouts, remembering why he's here complaining to Changbin. "I was going to call Felix and ask him to hangout today but I can't since your pet ruined it for me."

 

Chan chuckles lightly, finding something funny on his phone before speaking at the two youngsters. "Jisung, cheer up. You'll have your time with Felix. School is starting soon, he's probably busy preparing for freshman year."

  
"See! I practically saved you from getting rejected!" The older joked making Jisung throw the wet towel at Changbin. The other screeches, throwing the towel onto the floor, and Chan scolding him for it.

 

In Changbin's defense, he never asked for this to happen. Ten year old him would probably agree. It was during his birthday, he decided to just celebrate it with his family. So there they were at the dining room, cake in the middle of the table. And although the weather was pretty bad and abnormal, it didn't stop them from celebrating his birthday. "Make a wish, sweetie." His mom whispers to him, smiling fondly as his son.

 

When he blew the candles though, the window started rattling in an unusual way, but the light on the candles didn't cease. So little Changbin tries again. He blows it harder this time to kill the light from the candles so the could eat the cake already. With the candles' light gone, rattling follows. By then, his father looks at him worriedly. He knows something no else does.

 

 

Later that night, after the four of them finished eating, Changbin's father called them to the living room. At first his wife didn't believe it but after calling Changbin's grandmother, telling her about the incident that happened, she started believing it. Changbin was still confused. Of course, turning a year older then finding out you inherited one of the rarest thing in the world sound like a complete joke. So he didn't believe it, for a few years. Until things happened, and whenever he gets mad the wind grows heavier and colder.

 

His parents are fully aware that their son wants to be a rapper but knowing his abilities, they know it's not only dangerous for him but also for everyone else. It's funny for Changbin to think that he does hiphop and rap, and the reason his parents are against it is because of the wind, and not because _rap music is evil_. When Changbin grew up, he told his parents to not worry, that he will be responsible for the gift. He will try to avoid hurting people with it.

 

  
*  
*

 

 

  
A new school year has begun and Seungmin knows no one. He moved in with his family a few months ago to prepare him for university. Rather than finding an apartment or a dorm for their son, their family decided to move from the small town almost outside of the city to its heart. Seungmin's mother told him it's the best decision, since Seungmin is still trying to control his ability. Seungmin thinks he will never actually get used to it, but who knows, maybe there's an org for it.

 

  
There's none, but there's choir. Seungmin's been a choir guy since middle school so he's happy to see a choir org in this school. The person handing out flyers looks like he would be more interested in dancing than singing, but who is he to judge. Seungmin thinks he looks like someone who loves reading rather than playing rpg anyway.

 

"Hello, would you like to sign up for Voices?" The person handing out the flyers tells him as he gives Seungmin a flyer. Seungmin's eyes lit up at the thought of joining an org he knows he'll enjoy.

Without thinking twice, Seungmin smiles at him, "Sure!" He beams, too brightly in the morning.

 

  
The flyer guy, he later fiinds out his name is Minho. Lee Minho. An actor's name, a dancer's face but has a passion for choir? That's amusing, Seungmin thought to himself.

 

  
Minho then lets Seungmin follow him to their booth. He sees a boy and a girl sitting behind the booth holding papers where a student can sign up. "Hey Woojin, we have a recruit!" Minho chirps, pointing to Seungmin.

"Hello, I'm Kim Seungmin." Seungmin politely bows to the other before smiling at the older.

"Nice to meet you, Seungmin. I'm Woojin. Kim Woojin. And this Jihyo. Park Jihyo. We're the handlers of this organization. Minho here is just...a member." Woojin explains, as Jihyo, the girl, waves at him fondly before going back to whatever she was doing. Minho then gasps when he heard how Woojin introduced him.

"Hurtful. But true, I guess." Minho pouts disgustingly, but Seungmin knows it's too soon to say something as forward as that to Minho. So he shuts his mouth and just smile.

 

  
After a few moment, Seungmin finishes his sign up form. Woojin gives him a piece of paper with time schedules of their org meeting. "We have at least three meetings a week, but it can change that's why we asked for your social messaging accounts and your phone number. Just in case things change and the committee decided to shit on our schedule." Woojin calmly states, earning a snort from Minho. He's still here, when he's supposed to be giving out flyers. "Anyway, we hope to see you often as possible. I should tell you that we also join competitions from time to time. If it doesn't fit your schedule, if you're a med student, it's fine." Woojin continues.

"This is why Jeongyeon hates you." Jihyo interferes, staring knowingly at Woojin. "You keep bringing up that med student thing." She continues. There's no remorse to her voice, so it's probably a funny story, Seungmin guesses.

 

"What? It's just so we're aware now. Whoever is a med student can't join the competetions, because they're busy." Woojin laughs at his own statement. Jihyo rolling his eyes before attending to the girl in front of her.

 

  
Seungmin finds their interaction amusing and refreshing. But he remembers that he needs to look for his locker so he won't panic on the day of their first real schedule. Later that day, Seungmin finds another freshman named Jeongin. He's a few months younger than him. He has braces and an adorable smile. You'd think he's a middle schooler who just got lost. Turns out, Jeongin also signed up for the choir org.

 

That day, Seungmin made a new friend.

 

 

*

 

  
A few days later, after the first week of an already hectic semester, Minho sprawled himself on the sofa of Chan, Changbin and Jisung's studio. This is the only time the three were able to meet after the first week started. Minho was uninvited but that didn't stop him from coming over to rob some of that cold air conditioner.

 

"Thank you Changbin's rich parents." Minho breathes in the cold artificial air, earning a scoff from Changbin.

  
"And yet you still hate me." Changbin replies, staring at his hyung amusingly.

Minho looks at him dramatically as if suggesting something, "Oh, Changbin, how can I ever repay you for this wonderful gift?" He sigh, holding out his hand for Changbin to hold, but the other didn't budge.

"Maybe introduce me to that new choir member of yours?" Changbin suggest instead.

 

It was intriguing that the two other people in the room look at him curiously, as well as Minho who's equally intrigued. "Tell me boy, who is it. We have a lot of new recruits this year."

"The red hair one. I saw him wearing a denim hoodie last time?" Changbin furrows his eyebrows, trying to remember how the boy looked like from his memories.

 

Changbin looks at Minho, patiently waiting for him to answer. But Minho shakes his head. "No, no my child. Not the evil Seungmin. Not him."

"Why? What's so bad about him?" Changbin actually doesn't care. He thinks the boy is wonderful, he hasn't even spoken with the guy and he thinks he's amazing. Whatever Minho's about to say, all Changbin knows is that the boy's name is Seungmin.

 

"Seungmin and I became friends in an instant. Do you want more proof?"

Jisung enters the conversation with a loud gasp. "Oh, no. He immediately became friends with the enemy, the boy must be pure evil, Changbin hyung. You are doomed." He added, emotionless.

Minho mutters a thank you to Jisung before turning back to Changbin. "See? If you want to get close to him, it's your choice but I'm not helping you."

 

"Ugh. Hyung, just let me in your org." Changbin pleads, exasperatedly. Chan snorts in amusement. He's never seen Changbin so desperate.

"No way. Org sign ups were a week ago. You should've told me that then."

"But I saw him three days ago."

"Well too bad I guess." Minho accused in an uncaring manner which made Changbin whine even more. "Shut up you big baby. I won't do it."

 

"Fine. I'll just ask Woojin, hyung."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: love rain - yuju ft. suran
> 
>  
> 
> ++ errors

The devil (aka Minho) works hard, but Changbin works harder. Because of his hard work he was able to sneak into the choir org's second meeting of the week.

Minho is still not in sight and the room is almost full that Changbin has not been noticed by any of his friends, mainly Woojin. He's sitting in the front chair close to the door, Changbin knows it's a dangerous place because Minho will surely, surely see him. He's willing to take the risk if that means seeing Minho lose his shit in front of all the new recruits. It's to prove everyone that his hyung isn't as pretty as he looks like. Changbin smirks at the thought of Minho, and Woojin (probably Jihyo too) looking at him in confusion as to why he's here and not in their four person org. The exclusive music org created by Chan, Hyunjin just happened to be a member as well because he doesn't want to leave Changbin, his best friend, alone.

  
A few more people settled down to their seats. Changbin looks behind, specifically to the person sitting next to a cute boy with braces, near the big old window. He met Seungmin accidentally in the hallway a few minutes after the end of his last class. They bump into each other, because Changbin lost Jisung for some reason but decides to let him be when he saw Seungmin grabbing his notes on the ground.

It didn't took long for their eyes to meet, it did took a few seconds before Seungmin stands up to excuse himself. Leaving Changbin dumfounded for a second because he just made eye contact with his crush.

 

His daydreaming was cut short when someone clears their throat in front of him. Changbin looks back, readyto glare at the person who ruined his daydreaming. That is until he saw Minho with his arms crossed and eyebrow raised, questioning him. "Um, why the fuck are you here? I told you you can't join last minute?!" The older warns him quietly, careful not to get anyone's attention.

It caught Woojin's attention from the platform though, because Minho has been standing there for at least a minute or two. "Changbin? What are you doing here?" Woojin ask, curiously peeking at Changbin from the side. Jihyo looks back at them, intrigued.

 

Changbin immediately takes back everything he said a while ago. This is not how he pictured this will go. He's not supposed to be the embarrassed one. He's supposed to be the smug little shit one. But, apparently, that's not the case right now.

 

"I want to join the choir?" Changbin smiles sheepishly, talking to Woojin rather than Minho. The other choir members were too busy talking to each other to really care about their business.

"No, no you don't." Minho uncrossed his arms to look at Woojin, whining. "Woojin, he's only here for someone. He's going to ruin the org."

 

Changbin rolls his eyes at the older's whining. Woojin looks at Minho, attentively listening to his complaints. No wonder Woojin is still the org handler. He's been appointed as the head for three years now. He's in hopes graduating of graduating next year, and Changbin realizes what if Minho becomes the next handler since Jihyo will graduate this year as well. He checks the choir members around him, _will they be okay?_

 

Changbin sits there in silence after Woojin calms Minho down, telling Jihyo to sit beside the other so she can prevent him from strangling Changbin for not following his simple instructions.

  
*

  
Seungmin stares blankly at the field outside the big old window. So Changbin is the guy's name, he tells himself. Jeongin left after the meeting. He told Seungmin that he's meeting someone, so they should just meet later at the school library. Seungmin agrees and continue to sit still on his chair as the other members flee.

The only remaining members were three other girls talking at the back, Seungmin who's watching the trees sway from the mild wind. And Minho, Woojin, and Changbin talking to themselves in front of the room. Minho looks annoyed but is still listening to what Changbin was saying.

  
Speaking of Changbin. He's the one who can control the wind. Seungmin knows, he's 100% sure he's the person he hates so much. When they bump into each other after the last bell rang, Seungmin saw Changbin's eyes. It's as unique as his. Changbin's....It has patterns of clouds on them, the wind constantly blowing as if it's living inside his eyes. There are only a few people with different patterns in their eyes, Seungmin wondered to himself

His aunt, Minyoung, have olive green eyes. Her iris shaped like a leaf instead of a dull sphere. Seungmin on the other hand, has patterns shaped like droplets of the rain. To a normal person, if they look at their eyes in one glance they would think it's just something plain like black, brown, green, blue....whatever. But if you looks closer, it's more than that. It holds something not a lot of people have. That was what Seungmin saw in Changbin's eyes.

 

It still annoys him that the person whom he's been looking for is in the same room and it seem like he doesn't even give a shit that he can control the wind. _It's a dangerous ability_ , Seungmin accuses.

  
Without thinking, Seungmin gathers his things and went out of the room. He'll grab something to eat first before going to the library. All this thinking is making him hungry, also because he hasn't eaten since morning.

 

*

  
It's a few minutes after Minho started scolding him about listening to his elders, and stop being creepy. "Seungmin will just avoid you even more if you try to get close to him." He tells Changbin, like he's some kind of expert.

 

  
Now, he's here at the school rooftop, alone. He's clearing his mind. Thinking about how to get closer to Seungmin without being creepy, because as much as he respect his hyung, Changbin wants to get close to this Seungmin. It's unusual for him to like someone just as he likes Seungmin. Changbin thinks there is something about Seungmin that... draws him in, without him knowing.

 

With his mindless thinking, the wind started getting harsher. It's probably feeling Changbin's emotion as well.

  
*

 

  
Seungmin is seated next to the window, again. He doesn't know why, but he finds nature calming. Seungmin thinks it's because of his ability that he wants to always be close to nature. The sun is still up and bright at four in the afternoon. He sense that the wind is still as strong as when he was outside eating his snacks. He blindly wonders if Changbin has anything to do with it.

  
Distracted, Seungmin suddenly sulks. Then the rain started pouring. He sighs. "So you felt that huh." Seungmin mutters to no one, putting his face flat on the table. It's when Jeongin arrives, with books in his hand, smiling as he approaches the older.

  
"Hey, hyung. I'm sorry I'm late. Jinnie hyung wanted to buy something to eat before we say good bye." Jeongin chuckles sheepishly as he sits across Seungmin.

"No worries, Innie." Seungmin smiles back. He tells Jeongin that they should probably start studying now since it's going to get dark soon.

"It started raining. It seemed like a very nice day since this morning, then it suddenly started raining." Jeongin voices out his thoughts as he flips the pages of his textbook. Not noticing how Seungmin froze from the mention of it. "Weird." The younger continues.

 

They sat there in silence as the rain continues to pour. Seungmin absentmindedly looks up from his notes to the window. He notices a figure at the rooftop. After a few seconds of staring he finds out that it's a guy. And it's Changbin.

Seungmin didn't know what happen to him but he immediately stand up from his seat, alerting Jeongin.

"Hey, Jeongin. Can I borrow your umbrella?" Seungmin asks as he stuff his books and notes into his bag.

"Are you going somewher, hyung?" Jeongin replies, following the older's movement. Seungmin stops for a moment to smile at Jeongin.

"You continue studying for your quiz. I forgot to bring something from the other building. Text me if you're going home. I'll bring your umbrella back." The older explains befor grabbing his bag and Jeongin's umbrella.

 

  
Rushing out of the library, mumbling for the rain to cease but it won't listen, Seungmin begins to run up the stairs. Afraid to miss the chance to ask Changbin if he can control his ability, or talk to the wind. As much as Seungmin dislikes the idea of talking to Changbin, the owner of the ability he despise, Seungmin also dislikes his powers. So it's not an excuse anymore. Besides, it's his first time discovering that someone else has the same ability as he does. Apart from his aunt Minyoung, there was no one he could talk to about this weird energy inside of him.

 

Apparently, the rain won't stop pouring. The wind was also not in a good mood. They're both fighting for what's the strongest element, Seungmin grunts in frustration. The sun is almost setting when Seungmin reached the rooftop door.

Changbin leans over the barriers, as if he's not being hit by the pouring rain and the cold gush of the wind.

  
"Changbin ssi." Seungmin calls out, he walks closer but not close enough. Changbin hears him and proceeds to turn to Seungmin.

  
His eyes widen for a second before telling himself to get a grip on himself when he saw Seungmin in front of him. "Yes?" Changbin replies carefully. Shielding his eyes from the pouring rain to take a good look at Seungmin.

  
"Do you control the wind?" Seungmin addressed as forward as he is, not giving a second for Changbin to breathe. Seungmin sees Changbin there in front of him, his hair damp as it covers his forehead, and his clothes sticking to his body.

"If I tell you yes, would you believe me?" Changbin answers, raising his voice because the wind is hitting harder, unable for them to talk normally.

"I would. Because I can control rain." Seungmin answers, earning a chuckle from Changbin. "It's true. I can, but right now it doesn't seem to follow my command."

"Neither does mine."

 

 

After Changbin said those words, the rain continues to pour. The wind slipped the umbrella off of Seungmin's hands and now it's left on the wet floors. They stay silent for a little while, only nature was speaking. Changbin's back facing him. They're still a few feet apart.

 

The rain decides to subside, thankfully, after a few minutes. They're both damp from the rain. Good thing Seungmin left his bag inside the building.

"So when did you found out?" Changbin starts, glancing below. "About this _weird_ ability." He turns around to face Seungmin, who's head is down.

"When I was nine. I got mad and told the rain to stop." He lifts up his head to look at Changbin. "I didn't expect it to actually do as I say, but my aunt saw what happened. She told me all about it."

"At least you know someone." Changbin turns around again. This time, Seungmin stood beside him, looking down at the students walking. "All of my relatives that are like me were already gone."

"You're the only living one as of now?"

"Yeah. So no one can understand me."

They talk for a while, exchanging stories and events that occurred that involves their abilities. Changbin told him that only his friends, Chan and Jisung knows about this, and he doesn't want anyone else to find out. Seungmin agrees, telling Changbin that he haven't told anyone either.

  
It's amusing, Changbin likes this guy because he thought he was cute but he realizes maybe nature has some other explanations for it. Changbin thinks it's too early to say something and he barely knows the guy. Still doubting whether Seungmin can be trusted with this secret or not. He's not so sure why Seungmin went up here to talk to him about it.

All he knows that, it's lonely being the different one. Changbin's glad he's not alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (minho...he's a special one.)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated! ♡


End file.
